


Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

by Nelja



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will et Elizabeth, leur impatience avant la nuit de noces, et les histoires de pirates qu'ils se racontent. Se passe entre les deux premiers films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Author's Note:**

> Pirates des Caraïbes appartient aux studios Disney.
> 
> C'est une fic légèrement érotique, mais personne n'y couche avec personne, ils passent juste très près. Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock sur le thème "Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner - jeux de rôle - concours d'imagination".

Elizabeth entend les petits cailloux heurter sa fenêtre. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas son imagination, c'est vraiment le signal convenu. Elle ouvre la croisée, et, plutôt que de rentrer jouer la surprise assise sur son lit, elle observe Will escalader le mur à la lueur de la lune. Ses mouvements sont habiles et souples, presque gracieux, certainement agréables à regarder.

Elle ne devrait pas rougir autant de l'accueillir dans sa chambre. Elle le voit tous les jours, après tout, maintenant qu'ils sont fiancés.

Mais son père le gouverneur Swann a décidé que, même pour des fiancés, il était tout à fait inconvenant de se voir sans avoir au moins une servante dans la pièce, pas toujours juste à côté d'eux, non, et qui n'écoute pas forcément les mots murmurés à l'oreille, mais qui les observe de loin, et toussote bruyamment dès qu'ils commencent à s'embrasser un peu tendrement.

Ce manque d'intimité la contrarie. Ce manque de confiance de la part de son père la fait bouillir. Ils vont se marier, de toute façon ! Si cette nuit elle reçoit Will dans sa chambre, en cachette, c'est juste par rébellion contre ces règles absurdes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils veulent...

Elizabeth y pense souvent, pourtant ; ou plutôt, ses pensées effleurent le sujet avant de s'en éloigner en hâte. Stupide fille, se dit-elle, tu n'as plus que quelques mois à attendre ce que tu as bien cru ne jamais avoir. Tu peux bien rester sage encore un peu ! Et Will, à quoi pense-t-il en la visitant la nuit ? Bien sûr, elle n'a pas l'audace de lui poser ces questions. Contrairement à ce que son père semble croire, elle a un sens des convenances ; ils n'ont pas le même, c'est tout. Oh, il la désire certainement, parce que c'est un homme, parce qu'ils s'aiment, et parce que sinon, il ne l'épouserait pas. Mais elle ne sait pas à quel point...

Alors que, d'un dernier mouvement fluide, Will saute par dessus son balcon et entre dans sa chambre, elle ne peut retenir un frisson devant l'inconnu.

Mais il semble encore plus timide qu'elle, maladroit maintenant qu'il a posé le pied à terre, les bras ballants, observant la chambre richement décorée dans laquelle il n'est jamais entré.

Elizabeth en est rassurée, et peut-être un tout petit peu déçue.

Elle lui offre sa main, le fait entrer. "Tu sais," rappelle-t-elle avec malice, "tu es mon fiancé. Tu peux au moins m'embrasser."

Il ne se fait pas prier, prend les deux mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, et pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Mais bien vite cela ne leur suffit plus, leurs lèvres s'ouvrent, leurs langues jouent l'une avec l'autre et leur envoient des frissons dans tout le corps, en une promesse d'amour renouvelée.

Ils l'ont déjà fait, et pourtant il y a quelque chose de différent, dans cette solitude, dans ce lieu confiné, personne pour leur faire ressentir qu'ils sont inconvenants, pour leur dire quand s'arrêter. Et Elizabeth repense à ce qu'elle vient de dire, s'interroge sur ce "au moins" qu'elle a prononcé sans réfléchir, et qui maintenant semble imprégner l'atmosphère, la rendant plus lourde, trouble, chargée d'espoirs et de dangers.

Elle ressent le besoin de dire quelque chose quand il s'interrompent, pour briser cette tension.

"Tu es mon pirate." murmure-t-elle, et par là elle n'entend pas la violence et la saleté, juste le courage qui fait qu'elle l'aime encore plus, peut-être aussi le fait qu'il ait pu contrevenir aux lois pour elle. "Es-tu venu pour m'enlever ?"

Will a un instant d'hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre au sérieux ou pas. Mais non, il n'a plus de raison de l'enlever... Peut-être l'aurait-il fait si Norrington n'avait pas renoncé à ses droits, peut-être pas... en tout cas, l'idée semble romantique à Elizabeth, juste l'idée.

"J'aurais peur au début," murmure-t-elle, afin de briser le malentendu, "je tenterais de m'enfuir. Mais tu me poursuivrais..."

"Je serais plus rapide que toi," reprend-il, manifestement plus détendu maintenant qu'il est certain que ce n'est qu'un jeu. Sa voix n'est pas encore aussi naturelle, audacieuse, que celle d'Elizabeth, mais il essaie de la suivre, très certainement. "Tu essaierais de fuir par les escaliers, mais je serais devant toi, bloquant les issues..."

Cela rappelle de sombres souvenirs à Elizabeth, mais au contraire, cela n'est pas désagréable. Au contraire, cela les rend flous, pour les remplacer par quelque chose d'autre.

"Je me saisirais d'un chandelier, je tenterais de me défendre..."

"Mais sans effort, j'éviterais tes coups. Je te l'arracherais des mains, et il roulerait sur le sol." Elizabeth ne proteste pas. Elle sait bien que Will en est capable, elle n'a aucune formation de guerrière ; et puis, imaginer la scène la fait trembler de délicieuse façon.

"Tu finirais par m'acculer contre le mur ; je ne pourrais plus m'enfuir nulle part. Et puis..."

Elle hésite un instant.

"Et puis..." reprend-il, mais apparemment lui non plus ne sait comment continuer, ne sait jusqu'où il peut aller.

"Ah !" s'exclame-t-elle, faussement mélodramatique, "si tous les pirates te ressemblaient, les jeunes filles se laisseraient beaucoup plus facilement enlever !" Il sont sortis du jeu cette fois, toute tension brisée, et ils se sourient, malicieusement, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

Cela ne veut pas dire qu'Elizabeth considère ce qui vient de se passer comme ridicule, pourtant.

Elle rassemble toute son audace, avant de demander, rougissante : "Pourquoi n'essaierions-nous pas ?" Elle s'est rarement senti aussi bien, envahie par la chaleur de l'excitation, de l'aventure et de la liberté, rien que de l'imaginer.

Will hésite, mais finit par répondre... "Elizabeth... si quelqu'un entendait entendait le bruit, un serviteur, et ton père était averti..."

Il a mille fois raison. Le gouverneur Swann ne pardonnerait pas cela, surtout dans ses appartements. Le risque est réel. Pourtant, un instant, elle maudit ce bon sens, déçue, un peu honteuse qu'il ait refusé, même pour de bonnes raisons.

Elle répond par le sarcasme, pour masquer sa frustration : "Oooh, voilà un courageux pirate, qui a peur d'être repéré par un vieil homme et quelques femmes."

Il semble offensé un instant, mais se reprend rapidement. "Non, voilà un pirate prudent. Il ne compte pas attaquer sans avoir pris connaissance de la situation." Will recule d'un pas, derrière le mur, là où la lune n'éclaire pas, se fond dans les ombres. "C'est pourquoi il est entré en silence, et observe la fille du gouverneur sans qu'elle s'en doute."

Ce n'est donc pas contre ses jeux qu'il en a, et Elizabeth ressent un élan de reconnaissance et d'empathie avant de demander "Et que fait-elle ?"

Will a un bref instant d'hésitation, mais poursuit : "Elle est assise à sa table de toilette. Elle se brosse les cheveux."

Cette fois-ci ils vont jouer vraiment, pas juste imaginer. Elisabeth s'installe, prend sa brosse. Elle allume juste une bougie, pour se voir dans le miroir, pour que Will puisse la voir aussi. Ses cheveux ne sont pas encore vraiment emmêlés, mais ils sont d'autant plus faciles à coiffer, alors que la brosse les électrise, que les mèches libres captent la lumière de la lune.

Will la dévore du regard.

Ce n'est pas tellement juste qu'il puisse la fixer ainsi alors qu'elle, par respect du rôle qu'elle joue, ne peut lui lancer que des coups d'oeil discrets. Il reste immobile, muet, mais même dans la pénombre, il est trop charmant pour être discret, il doit nécessairement attirer l'oeil.

A chaque fois que, trichant quelque peu, elle lui jette un regard, l'intensité avec laquelle il la fixe la trouble. Par ses yeux, elle prend conscience, vraiment conscience, de la façon dont elle est habillée. Sa chemise de nuit de soie blanche ne semble pas indécente ; elle descend jusqu'aux chevilles, monte jusqu'à son cou, et les manches en sont longues. Mais le tissu en est fin, doux, léger, presque immatériel. Les robes qu'elle porte pendant la journée moulent mieux les formes de son corps, mais le tissu en est épais, solide, et rigide (parfois même trop à son goût). Elles ne laissent pas cette impression qu'on pourrait la toucher comme s'il n'y avait rien.

Sa robe serait entièrement transparente qu'il ne la regarderait pas mieux.

"He bien," demande-t-elle, après avoir fini de lisser deux fois chaque mèche, "que vient donc faire ce pirate en la demeure du Gouverneur ?"

"Il a été envoyé pour espionner, faire un rapport sur les forces et les emplacements des richesses." répond Will. "Mais je ne cacherai pas qu'il s'est laissé entièrement distraire de sa tâche."

"Puisqu'il veut des informations, peut-être devrait-il cesser d'observer," suggère-t-elle, "et commencer à interroger ?"

Elle a à peine le temps de le voir hocher la tête, qu'en quelques mouvements il est auprès d'elle ; elle a à peine eu le temps de se lever.

Il la ceinture d'un de ses bras ; elle a presque un petit cri de surprise, mais il a plaqué sa main contre sa bouche.

"Quel est ton nom ?" demande-t-il, avant de libérer brièvement sa bouche, juste le temps d'une réponse.

Ce n'est certainement pas une des choses que l'espion voulait savoir avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il est toujours déconcentré, apparemment ; c'est plutôt flatteur.

"Elizabeth Swann." répond-elle dans un souffle.

"Elizabeth..." reprend-il lentement, comme s'il savourait le son de ce prénom sur sa langue. "Es-tu mariée, Elizabeth Swann ?"

"Non." Elle répond d'une voix faible, presque terrifiée, et se surprend elle-même de la jubilation intérieure qu'entraîne chez elle cette perte de contrôle simulée.

"Et y a-t-il un homme qui te plaît ?"

"Oui. Il s'appelle Will Turner, et je l'aime à en mourir."

"Cet homme a bien de la chance..." réplique Will, avec toujours cette voix traînante de mauvais garçon qui ne lui ressemble en rien, mais qui lui va tellement bien pourtant.

"Il est beau, courageux, loyal et généreux. Alors vous voyez," reprend Elizabeth, "cela sera très difficile de me convaincre que vous valez mieux que lui."

Will comprend l'invitation ; il continue à murmurer à son oreille, mais le ton est plus doux, proche de la tentation. "Pourtant, je peux t'emmener dans des pays lointains. Il y a des îles où les fleurs chantent et où les oiseaux parlent, peuplées de mille tribus sauvages. Au bout du monde, le ciel et la mer chantent sans cesse un hymne à la liberté..."

Elizabeth se demande un instant comment il peut trouver des mots qui la marquent aussi profondément, puis elle se rappelle les histoires de pirates qu'elle lui lisait quand ils étaient enfants. Il n'en a pas oublié un mot, et apparemment, elle n'a pas tant changé.

Sauf sur certains points. La main de Will sur son ventre diffuse de la chaleur dans tout son corps, et elle a vraiment envie de se laisser enlever. Mais pas tout de suite. "N'est-ce pas dangereux ?"

"Je t'apprendrai à te battre." promet-il, et elle voudrait que cette partie soit vraie, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle aime voir Will s'entraîner, ses mouvements vifs, la sueur qui coule sur son front et rend luisante la peau de ses bras musclés, son épée si agile et acérée. "Nous serons des pirates et des aventuriers, c'est ensemble que nous affronterons les redoutables monstres de ces contrées sauvages, ensemble que nous explorerons des îles où jamais aucun homme n'est allé." Et Will explore de plus d'une façon. Une de ses mains, jusque là immobile, caresse doucement le ventre d'Elisabeth à travers la soie. L'autre, estimant qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de l'empêcher de crier, descend le long de son cou, en touches légères, après avoir effleuré ses lèvres. Elle est appuyée contre lui, et sent la chaleur de son corps dans son dos.

Tout ceci lui envoie des frissons dans le corps, de longs frémissements qui descendent jusque entre ses jambes. Elle a chaud, comme si son sang était brûlant. Cela ressemble un peu à ce qu'elle avait éprouvé sur l'île déserte, avec Jack, après la quatrième bouteille de rhum. Sauf que cette dernière fois avait plongé le monde dans un brouillard flou, alors que cette fois, elle est parfaitement consciente. Mieux encore, elle ne l'a jamais été autant, ses sentiments et ses sensations sont parfaitement clairs. C'est comme si, pour la première fois, elle ressentait réellement son corps au lieu de juste savoir qu'il est là, le sang qui bat dans ses veines, et cette douceur entre ses cuisses, la pointe de ses seins...

Elle ne peut pas rester comme cela. Elle veut que la main que Will laisse sur son ventre descende, ou remonte. Mais elle a tout de même trop de fierté et de sens des convenances pour l'en prier ; aussi, la seule solution est de briser cette étreinte.

"Comme c'est imprudent de m'apprendre l'escrime et de me laisser ma propre épée," murmure-t-elle. "Je pourrais devenir plus forte que vous." Elle s'arrache à ses bras, et il ne la retient pas. Vraiment, elle peut avoir toute confiance en Will, pense-t-elle, même si une part d'elle regrette qu'il n'ait pas resserré sa prise, amenant leurs corps plus proches encore l'un de l'autre.

Elle fait volte-face, lève la tête, le brave. "Je serai une grande guerrière, et je deviendrai reine des pirates. Cela doit bien exister, n'est-ce pas ?" On ne lui en a jamais parlé, mais en même temps, on lui avait toujours dit qu'une femme ne pouvait monter à bord d'un vaisseau pirate, sauf déguisée en homme. Ce qui prouve bien que les auteurs de ses livres d'enfance ne savent pas tout.

"Une reine ?" Will s'incline, souriant. "Permettez-moi donc d'être votre chevalier."

"Les reines pirates n'ont pas de chevaliers." répond-elle, sur le ton de la certitude. Au fond, elle n'en sait rien, mais cela lui semble logique. Puis, continuant sur sa lancée. "Elles ont des esclaves !"

Will pourrait protester, ou reprendre l'histoire, mais il ne semble pas faché de mettre un genou à terre, et de murmurer. "Ordonnez, ma reine."

Il est à moins d'un mètre d'elle, ses cheveux voilant son visage respectueusement incliné, mais elle entend sa respiration rapide, et elle sait qu'il la veut, oh, aussi fort qu'elle le veut, comme le lui disent ces élancements dans le bas de son ventre, ce brûlant sentiment de manque et d'attente. C'est si tentant de prendre avantage de cette soumission, ce serait si facile, les potentialités défilent dans son esprit en un éclair, lui asséchant la gorge... mais ce ne serait pas juste. Will a le droit et le devoir de décider, d'être avec elle sur la corde raide entre le désir et le devoir.

"Mais elles ont aussi des subordonnés !" s'exclame-t-elle, quoique assez bas pour ne pas être entendue. "William Turner, tu seras mon fidèle second."

Elle lui prend la main, le relève, fait hâtivement un pas en arrière pour ne pas être trop près de lui, mais son mollet heurte le bord de son lit, et elle bascule en arrière, dans les coussins moelleux.

Elle tient toujours la main de Will, qui se laisse entrainer sur elle. Il aurait pu garder son équilibre, se dit-elle en paniquant, il aurait pu lacher sa main. Maintenant, peut-être aurait-elle pu le faire aussi.

"On dirait qu'il y a une sacrée tempête, Turner." dit-elle d'une petite voix, pour essayer de se persuader qu'elle contrôle encore la situation. Mais le corps de Will sur le sien semble paralyser son esprit. Sa respiration est haletante, difficile, presque comme quand elle porte un corset ; sauf que si elle en portait vraiment un, elle ne pourrait plus respirer du tout. Il lui écrase la poitrine, et cela devrait être douloureux, cela l'est peut-être un peu, mais elle veut que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle regarde le visage de Will. Il semble aussi choqué qu'elle, peut-être plus, alors elle lui sourit, pour bien montrer que tout va bien pour elle.

Elle serait incapable de dire qui a commencé, mais à la seconde d'après ils s'embrassent avec passion. Elle sent ses joues la brûler de honte quand elle s'entend gémir ; plus encore quand elle découvre que, sans s'en rendre compte, elle a écarté les jambes autant que sa chemise de nuit le lui permettait. Elle est presque sûre de ce qu'elle sent contre son ventre, le désir de son fiancé, à l'unisson avec le sien...

"Elizabeth..." murmure Will. Il la dévore du regard, mais il semble hésiter.

"Un capitaine de navire peut épouser son second, n'est-ce pas ?" demande-t-elle, reprenant à défaut d'autre chose le contrôle de l'histoire ; ils n'en ont pas encore fini avec.

Elle noue ses bras autour de la taille de Will. "Nous sommes mari et femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire." déclare-t-elle avec fermeté, abandonnant un honneur dont elle n'a de toute façon pas l'usage, et un sens des convenances qu'elle n'a jamais aimé. Cela ne devrait pas faire de différence, quelques semaines !

Will l'embrasse à nouveau, et elle pense que tout est décidé.

Sauf que quand il se redresse sur les avant-bras, il lui murmure. "Pas encore. Pas tout à fait."

Elle est désemparée quand il se relève et la laisse brûler seule. Tout d'abord elle lui en veut. Il lui demande pardon pour ce qu'il a fait, et elle voudrait rétorquer qu'il devrait plutôt s'excuser pour ce qu'il n'a pas fait, mais elle est trop gentille pour ça, ou elle n'en a pas le courage.

Et puis, quand elle se relève à son tour et regarde Will, il y a dans son regard tellement de désir retenu qu'elle peut oublier tout doute sur ses capacités de séduction ; tellement d'adoration qu'elle n'a même pas besoin de se convaincre que ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il a honte ; tellement de contrition qu'elle ne peut qu'avoir autant de peine pour lui que pour elle ; tellement d'amour qu'elle ne peut que lui rendre la pareille.

Alors elle lui tend la main à nouveau, et le reconduit à la fenêtre.

"Il est temps de partir." lui dit-elle, en l'embrassant une dernière fois, aussi chastement qu'elle peut, pour garder sa contenance et ne pas changer d'avis, le garder de force.

Il a toujours les yeux baissés et les joues rouges de désir et de honte quand il lui dit au revoir. Ils se revoient le lendemain, bien sûr. Peut-être lui donnera-t-elle rendez-vous une autre nuit, peut-être pas.

Il lui faudra refroidir sa tête et son corps avant de décider si elle veut désespérément une nouvelle rencontre comme celle-là, ou si elle ne pourrait pas la tolérer sans exploser de frustration.

Alors qu'elle observe Will redescendre le long du mur, elle repense à ce qu'elle était prête à lui offrir et qu'il n'a pas pris. Elle rougit de sa propre audace, s'étonne de l'intégrité de Will. Et elle se dit que malgré leurs jeux, il ne sera définitivement jamais un pirate ; pour le pire et pour le meilleur.


End file.
